The invention relates to an energy generating unit for generating electrical energy from water power, wherein at least one turbine system is installed in a commercially available standard shipping container, wherein the turbine system is arranged in a channel extending inside the standard shipping container, wherein the channel is arranged in the direction of flow of a surrounding body of water.
There are many known devices for generating electricity in dammed water courses. However, on the one hand, the apparatuses impinge on the ecosystem of the body of water. In particular, the dam walls or weirs represent an insuperable obstacle for migrating fish. On the other hand, a power house needs to be constructed for maintaining the turbine. This entails further expense and further impingement on the ecosystem of the body of water.
German Utility Patent No. DE 299 14 306 U1 discloses a hydroelectric power plant which consists in part of prefabricated shipping containers. German Patent Publication No. DE 198 07 732 A1 discloses a flexible self-supporting fish ladder which can have a variable design depending on the height to be negotiated. The subject of fish ladders on a dam is described in Austrian Patent No. AT 411 368 B with a fish lift having a hydraulically closeable gate. German Patent No. DE 10 2010 018 892 B3 discloses a weir system with a turbine system and a fishway.
International Patent Publication No. WO 99/27251 A1 describes a hydraulic power plant which is installed as a whole, at least the turbine and generator of the hydraulic power plant, in a commercially available standard shipping container such as is used for marine, air, road or rail transportation. The most common example of such a commercially available standard shipping container is the standard large-capacity container according to ISO 688, which is generally known as a 20- or 40-foot shipping container.
The use of such a shipping container enables electrical energy to be provided simply and quickly in a relatively small water course. As long as there is good access, the shipping container can be set down virtually ready to connect. However, the method of generating energy ignores the question of ecologically necessary and often legally required spaces to allow fish to migrate freely. A corresponding fish ladder might in certain conditions be installed separately, which greatly reduces the advantages of a complete unit for generating energy.
The object of the present invention is to provide an energy generating unit for generating electricity in a water course, wherein a recess is provided in a shipping container, into which a closed flow-conducting device is inserted, in which a turbine is provided, and wherein a fishway is provided on or in the standard shipping container. The energy generating unit according to the invention meets ecological and legal requirements and can be completely pre-assembled so that it can be set up on site and can be put into operation without any further measures. A further advantage is that the construction costs for installing the energy generating unit can be kept low. In particular, there is no need for construction work that is harmful to the landscape, such as, for example, a power house or a separate fishway.
According to one embodiment of the invention, it is provided that at least one channel, in which no turbine is provided, is arranged in the energy generating unit in the direction of flow of the surrounding body of water. This makes it possible to provide a fishway inside the standard shipping container. Barriers can be provided to reduce the flow rate in this channel. When arranged appropriately, these barriers provide areas with a fast flow and areas with almost stationary water. If the flow path of the water along the fishway has a meandering form, the flow in the fishway is decelerated and the flow rate reduced advantageously.
The energy generating unit can have an alternative embodiment in which a fishway is provided on at least one external side of the standard shipping container, in particular in the direction of flow of the surrounding body of water. On the one hand, this makes it possible to make maximum use of the cross-section of the standard shipping container forming a dam; on the other hand, because the fishway is arranged externally, local conditions of the water course can be taken into account. An existing shallow bankside area can, for example, offer ideal conditions for a fishway, wherein the fishway is created by barriers for slowing down the flow.
In a further embodiment, the barriers can be produced by flexible part bodies, in particular by inflatable and/or water-fillable part bodies. For example, local conditions can be taken into account by inflatable part bodies made from elastic material which adapts to the contour of the bed of the body of water. In order to prevent the part bodies from being buoyant, they are weighed down, it being appropriate for them to be filled at least partially with water.
In a further embodiment, to further protect the fish, a diverting device for fish is provided in the upstream area of the turbine system. There is no risk for small fish when they pass the turbine of the energy generating unit because, owing to their size, they are not caught by the blades. Larger fish can be kept away from the intake to the turbine, for example by means of a grating. When the grating is arranged appropriately, the larger fish are even guided directly to the fishway.
In a further embodiment, it is provided that inflatable and/or water-fillable bodies, which enable a fundamental seal within the bed of the body of water, are provided on the external sides of the standard shipping container. The damming effect is thus increased and can be adjusted as required. Depending on requirements, it may not be advisable to completely dam flowing water in order to, for example, avoid flooding in the upper reaches. Precise damming is enabled by the flexible bodies.
In a further embodiment, the turbine system can be provided with a closed diffuser through which the water flows, which additionally increases the efficiency of the system. Because a conventional pump impeller is used as a turbine wheel, it is possible to respond flexibly to the requirements of the respective site.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the downstream entry to the fishway is arranged transverse to the direction in which the river flows. It is advantageous here that the entry lies in a region in which the flow is calm. The outlet of the diffuser, at which there is a relatively high flow, is situated in the immediate vicinity of this entry.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.